How to Kill a Dragon
by Night-Stalker227
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Hiccup actually killed Toothless, well this is the story of how a boy went from zero to hero by killing a night fury, but in the end was it worth it (multi chapter story, new chapter wends and fri)
1. Chapter 1

CH1- FIRST CONTACT

"I did it!" "oh did anybody see that!"... "no, i guess not"

" alright lets go find it"

Hicupp jumps off his sling shot contraption and sets out to find the dragon. Walking trough the woods and brush he is soon to give up.

" oh man im never gonna find this dragon its late and night an- ahhhh im getting so tired….. Its useless" he smacks a tree and it shoots back and hit him n the face. Hiccup looks up and see a giant hole in the ground. He gets low to the ground slowly moving over the hill, he looks up "AHH" its the dragon. He peeks up again, pulls out his knife and moves in closer taking cover behind a rock. He peeks around the corner and walks up to the dragon.

"Wow a real night fury"

"Oh this, this fixes everything"

"Alright dragon, im gonna, im gonna cut your heart out and bring it to my father"

"I am A VIKING!"

The dragon still knocked out has no clue as to his fate and destiny, neither does hiccup. He raise the knife above his head. He looks and the passed out dragon "for my honor" he yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2- For Honor

Stoick is in the great hall with gobber and spitelout discussing the next dragon attack.

" men im telling you if we get attacked one more time we won't have any food left for the winter. More than half of our wild stock is gone and two thirds of our stock pile is gone or destroyed." angrily stated stoick

" well maybe if we get the whole village to go out fishing we might be able to pull through" responded spitelout

" I agree stoick gobber replied " if we don't act fast we definitely won't make it through the winter, i can barely make it out with my mother living in the attic, she make the weirdest noises it gives me the willies"

"Fine in one week's time we will gather all the ships and head out for a mass fishing trip" stoick finished. At this time hiccup walks in and everyone gets quite. They stare at him, most in disgust after the event tonight.

"Son, should you be back at the house" stoick said stoically

" i just figured you might want to see this" hiccup said throwing a box on the table in front of the three men. Stoick opened it his eyes opened up wide, as did gobbers and spitelouts. Then his father's eyes got mad

" what is this, some kind of a joke, you think this is funny" he demanded

" no i don't i think its the heart of a dragon i just cut out of a night fury"

The whole room gasps in fear of the name. Then whispering strats and the hall get loud with discussions.

"Silence!" stoick said slamming his fist on the table

"If this is true, take me to it" " if not, well you better pray to thor" he growled

\- fade to black-

As they walk through the forest, gobber and spitelout follow to be witnesses. They follow the exact path hiccup took. They all stayed quiet walking through the woods as the sun begins to rise and the rays push through the trees above they finally get to the night fury.

"So are you going to tell us or are we just going to walk till high noon" said stoick

"Its right over this ridge" hiccup pointed to the hole dug up by the night fury. The three men slowly walked towards the edge of the ridge with caution, looking back at hiccup with confusion.

"Go on he's just right over there" hiccup said egotistically, knowing he is about to the most popular guy in town.

Stoick stops and again looks back at hiccup " I swear to thor if this is-"

"STOICK!, you need to see this" gobber said with a slight tremble

Stoick looked over the ridge and his eyes widened up, he jumped down and got on one knee.

"all mighty Thor" Stoick whispered.

"I've never seen anything like it" Spitelout replied

"Their go my undies" Gobber softly said

Hiccup slides down the ridge and land behind the men. " So do you belive me know" Hiccup said smiling with his arms crossed.

Stoick still kneeling in front of the dragon softly says " In all my years, I've never-" he stops stunned at the fact his son did what not even he, Stoick the Vast, was able to accomplish.

"My son" he said softly. Grabbing Hiccup's attention, making him uneasy.

Stoick stands up and walks towards Hiccup getting up close to him. He stares at his son for what seemed like hours.

" You have made me so proud!" he picks up Hiccup and tosses him in the air, catches him and gives him a big bear hug.

"Thanks dad" hiccup replied

" Who would've thought that my son would take out the legendary Night Fury" he said with great pride. "Gobber, Spitelout, go get some men and bring this back to berk" "I want everyone in the archipelago to see this"

" We finally have something to celebrate."


	3. Chapter 3

CH3- acceptance

As the men carried the beast back to the town hiccup and stoick followed behind his father picked him up and put him on his shoulder. When they get back to town people start to draw near to the sight as the dragon lay in the town square.

" Everyone listen up!" Stoick roared " my son Hiccup has killed the legendary Night fury"

"This is true" gobber stated to the crowed

" Aye, that it is" confirmed spitelout

"Hiccup"stoick said as he looked up to his son "Is a true warrior and I'm proud to be his father"

"Today, Hiccup becomes a Viking, Today he becomes one of us!"

The crowed of Berkians cheered and chanted hiccups name. Hiccup was filled with joy and acceptance from the community that thought less of him. He was now proud to be the chief's son and proud to be a viking.

Later that evening a party was held in the great hall for hiccup and the Night Fury was turned into a statued figure to remember this day. The party was lively and everyone wanted to hear the story. Hiccup told it so much that he was just telling the story without thinking about it.

" So when i saw it over that ridge i jumped down and pulled out my sword. The beast was caught in a bola i shot it down with. As he rose up to attack i pierced its mighty scales cutting into the dragon with all my strength and it fell dead right on top of me, it was still alive so i reached in and ripped its heart out…" hiccup dramatized

Then in the crowed of listeners he saw Astrid they made eye contact and hiccup froze. For the first time that night he froze in the middle of his story unable to speak. He started to blush and grin, she blew him a kiss and he snapped right back out of it to ruffnut getting in his face.

" hey what th-" hiccup stuttered

" are you gonna finish the story or what hiccup?" ruffnut questioned

" umm i guess where did i leave off" he asked. Not even focusing on ruffnut he sees astrid in the background get up and walk away to the food table turning to give him a wink. Hiccup pushes ruffnut to the side and walks towards astrid.

"Hey where are you going" ruffnut complained

"Yeah, hey, c'mon" the rest of the crowd complain


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4 - Welcome to dragon training

"I got to admit, that was pretty cool" Astrid said as Hiccup approached her

"Yeah you think so, all this raw viking power, it's just so hard to contain" he said getting bold

"Haha i bet it is" she said "Hiccup i need to ask you something"

"Yeah i wanted to talk to you too" Hiccup said getting serious

"Ok well I'll go first, alright" Astrid said "Hiccup what you did, no other viking has done anything that stupid before. What if you got killed. We start dragon training soon and obviously now your father is going to put you in the class-"

"Yeah i know, i can handle myself" hiccup said puffing out his chest

"No i mean, how does someone like you get as good as being ables to kill a night fury" Astrid got into his face and her eyes shot fire

"No one just gets as good as you on their own, especially you" Astrid barked

"Well, I, I " Hiccup stuttered

"Spit it out Hiccup Haddock, are you training with someone" Astrid questioned

"Training, im not training with anyone. That's why i came over here, Astrid i want you to help me get ready for dragon training." Hiccup replied

"What ?" Astrid stepped back

"Yes, i want you to be my trainer. I don't care how hard you push me or how difficult it is. I want to learn how to fight. I can't hold my own in the ring. I'll be dragon food. I can't let my father go back to thinking i'm nothing" Hiccup begged

Astrid paused

"please Astrid." He replied

"Alright, I'll help you out" Astrid said " but it won't be easy, meet me by the old cave, the one from a few years ago" Astrid said as she turned and walked away

As soon as hiccuped turned he was met by his father " Son I need to tell you something"

"Whats up dad" Hiccup asked

"I was just talking to Gobber about you" stoick replied

"Isn't everyone" Hiccup interjected

"hahaha, this is true son and i can't be more proud. But what I'm here to tell you about is Dragon training, you start next week" Stoick said

"Dragon training?" Hiccup looked up at his father

"Yes, i think it's time for you to learn how to hold your own, and I'm trusting you to handle yourself, I'm going off to restock our food supply, I'll be gone for a bit,... odin help us" stoick sighed

"Sounds great dad, thank you" Hiccup said, knowing he has a long road ahead.

"Do me proud son, i have faith in you" Stoick whispered as he put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. " You're on your way to becoming the next chief, you'll be leading these people soon, it's time you learn the skills necessary to take this role, i won't be here forever, we need more….of this" pointing to his chest

"You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup questioned

"Exactly" stoick said preparing to leave, "keep it up, son" he walks off calling to spitelout to ready the ships for the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5 - Welcome to Dragon Training

"Welcome to dragon training" Gobber yells as the 6 teens walk into the arena

Hiccup walks in with the other kids, knowing he should act brave and be the first inside, he's a bit timid so he keeps behind the crowd

"You are here to learn how to fight dragons" Gobber continued

"No duhh, even i knew that" Tuffnut interjected

"Uhhh alright then" Gobber responded "Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?" Snotlout said

"No it doesn't but, he's already proven he can handle himself" Gobber snapped back

"Yeah Snotlout you better watch yourself, you might get left in the dust" Hiccup said boldly

"Pfff… just cause you got luck doesn't mean you're better than any of us you're still a weak little meathead" Snotlout shot back crossing his arms.

Gobber walking up to Hiccup while scolding Snotlout whispers to him "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead".

"Thanks the makes me feel so much better" Hiccup said with disappointment

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber announces. Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.

"The Deadly Nadder." Gobber continued

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen." Fishlegs begins to call out

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight. Venom twelve."

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber yells out "And...the Gronckle."

Quietly; to himself "Jaw strength, eight." Fishlegs responds

Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Snotlout panics

I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said. BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like a recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut  
and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs says in fear

" A shield." both Hiccup and Astrid yell out

"Shields. Go." Gobber quickly responds as they all scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.

The teens run around the ring trying to survive but one by one they get knocked out leaving hiccup and Astrid left in the final two.

"So, I guess it's just you and me" Hiccup said as he teamed up with Astrid

"Nope jus-" she tried to say

"Watchout!" he yelled tackling Astrid to the ground

Amazed that Hiccup just saved her she jumps back on her feet and turns to him in shock. "I guess it is" she said putting out a hand to help hiccup up, as he gets to his feet the Gronckle fires a shot taking them both out

"And that six" Gobber chuckled, throwing the dragon back into its cage.

"Remember always watch out for the dragons shot limit, it may save your life and give you the advantage, class dismissed" Gobber said packing up the destroyed shields and gear.

"Man that was intense" Snotlout said rubbing his shoulder

"I know right; we didn't even learn anything before he just let us loose with one of those monsters" Tuffnut replied

Astrid turns to Hiccup "so I guess we know what to work on tomorrow"

"Wai- what, tomorrow" he said confused

"Umm training!?" she said unsure if Hiccup to a blow to the head too hard

"Oh yeah, that's right, my fault, what time should we meet up" Hiccup asked

"Sunrise" she said with a smirk

"Ugh you're killing me" he sighed

"Aww that sucks" she giggled "That's for tackling me" she punched him in the arm, he looked at her with confusion and anger "And that's for Saving me" she kissed him on the cheek and walk home. Hiccup stood there not understanding what just happened and kinna weirded out. Everyone staring at him he snapped out of it "ok so that's it, cause i got some things- yeah" he awkwardly walks out of the ring and back home.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6- A Date with Astrid

As the sun was just creeping over the hill there was a loud bagging at the door "BANG, BANG, BANG"

Hiccup shot open his eyes and knew exactly who it was…. Astrid. "God she really meant at sunrise" BANG, BANG, BANG "Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up" He slowly gets out of bed and heads downstairs, and opens the door.

"Morning, get your shield and a sword, let's go" Astrid said quickly walking into Hiccup's house and looks around.

"Good morning to you too, would you like to come in" Hiccup says sarcastically

"Nice place you got here" she said ignoring him

"Ok then, let me just get my things and we can- wait weren't we supposed to meet their" Hiccup said getting confused

"Yeah but i changed my mind" she said still looking around

"Ok then... let's go" he said with enthusiasm

"Great! let's get to it" Astrid said pushing him out the door

As they walk to Astrid's personal training area, they chat a bit along the way. "So Hiccup, you mind telling me the real story"

"What do you mean" Hiccup asked

"The real story of how you killed that Night Fury, without all the drama" she said with a smile.

"Oh, ok i guess" He replied. He continues to tell her the story, undramatized like how he told the towns folk. She was amazed with how brave he was confronting the dragon.

"So you just killed it like that" "that's not that impressive" she crossed her arms

"Well it happened, and I'm the first Viking to have the guts to do it"

"Alright I'll give you that, it was brave of you, were you scarred"

"Not at all, ... ok maybe a little" Hiccup said. Astrid gave him a stern look of distrust

"Alright i was terrified" Hiccup rephrased. Astrid laughed and Hiccup joined her not knowing why it was so funny.

"Hiccup, I got to admit what you did was pretty stupid, i like that" she said holding back her laughter wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Astrid" he said with empathy

"Alright we're here" she walked into a clearing that was shaped like a circle

"Brings back some old memories" Hiccup looked at Astrid

"Yeah" She replied looking down, rubbing her elbow. "Anyway today is a recap of what we learned yesterday, but a little more, after how I saw your yesterday i realized you really dont know how to fight, so we're going to start at the beginning"

"Ok so what shield work" Hiccup questioned

"Exactly" she said. She picks up her shield and gets into a fighting stance. "I want you to use your shield to push me up against the tree behind me. She points to the tree twenty feet behind her.

"Ok that seems easy enough" Hiccup said getting ready. he gets ready and charges Astrid, both shields clash and Hiccup pushes with all his strength. Astrid stands their pushing back and in a matter of seconds she pushes back and hiccup falls to the ground.

"Nice try you moved me forward" she said walking over to help him up.

"Yeah well i mean just look at me" He said annoyed that he failed

"Well since you're obviously not strong, let's try a different approach" she continued

Astrid got back into her position and began to talk from behind her shield "ok so since you can't use brute force let's try to just take me down, i want you to push like last time but instead of pushing me back i want you to sweep out my legs"

"Alright got it" Hiccup said getting ready

"Ok, go" she yelled. Hiccup charged her and they clashed shields he pushed up against her and then he went to kick out her legs. It worked! But because she was pushing back she fell onto him and he fell to the ground.

"UGH!, oww" Hiccup fell on his back. He lifted his head to find Astrid on top of him, they met each other's eyes.

"Umm hi there" hiccup said with a flirting smile

"Hi" she said blushing. There was a short silence neither one of them moved, the seconds seemed like minutes.

"Hey Astrid" Hiccup said

"Yes" she replied blushing

"You're pushing up against my ribs" he said in pain

"OMG I'm so sorry" she got up and brushed herself off, feeling awkward.

"No problem" he laughed as he got up also brushing himself off and rubbing his chest.

"Alright well the next thing I wanted to show you was how to use a sword" she said rubbing the back of her head looking at the ground.

"Ok seems easy enough" Hiccup responded. He picked up a sword and handed Astrid the other one. They both got serious and clashed swords.


	7. Chapter 7

CH7- The Final Exam

About a week later and a few days till Hiccup's father returns, it is the last day of dragon training. Astrids hard training has paid off a Hiccup is on his way to becoming a true viking of Berk.

"Alright today is the last day of training" Gobber announced "Gothi, will decide at the end of the day who will get to kill the Monstrous Nightmare"

All the kids look at each other as if to say "It's gonna be me"

"So grab your gear and let's get this over with" Gobber said impatiently

"Hey Astrid" Hiccup said approaching her

"Yeah Hiccup, what's up" she said turning around with a smile

"Hey umm, i just wanted to thank you for all that you helped me with the past few days, if it wasn't for you I wou- "

"Hiccup" she interrupted " I'll admit at first i thought it was a lost cause but you are a fast learner and you may not be the strongest viking but you definitely are the smartest"

"Why thank you m'lady, but i did have one more question" he got instantly awkward and his face turned red

"And what might that be" Astrid questioned

"30 SECONDS!" Gobber yelled in the background

"Well i wanted to ask you about the first day we trained, a-a-a-about that ummm….about that" He couldn't say it under the pressure

"10 SECONDS" Gobber reprised

"Astrid, what was that kiss all about" He said blurting it out under the pressure, taking Astrid by surprise

"Uhh, i don't, i mean" Astrid mumbled

"Alright let's get out their" Gobber said saving Astrid but interrupting Hiccup. Gobber gave hiccup a shield and a sword " C'mon Hiccup we haven't got all day". Hiccup walks into the arena and him and astrid meet eyes. She gets red and looks down at the ground trying not to notice him. He turns away with the same awkward feeling. Gobber announces to the crowed that today will determine the winner of the dragon training and the crowd grows bigger and more interested to see what will take place.

"Gobber lets out the dragon and all the kids yell at the same time

"A NADDER!" and they all scatter, the dragon takes its first shot taking out the twins who are still arguing over a shield. Fishlegs is trying to wait it out but when he tries to move the Nadder spots him and spin shots him in the helmet and shield.

"Fishlegs you're done" Gobber announced.

Snotlout and Astrid are teamed up and hiccup is on the other side of the ring studying the dragon's moves. The dragon shoots a plasma blast at Astrid and Snotlout setting fire to his bum. He runs off screaming and jumping in the water barrel, a loud hiss comes from the bucket.

Now with just hiccup and astrid left it's up to one of them to take down this dragon and Hiccup has a great idea, but so does Astrid. They both start banging their shields, distorting the dragon. Hiccup moved to the dragons blind spot and meets Astrid going for the same strategy. They both glare at each other but decide to work as a team. The dragon however catches on to the plot and tail whips both of them. The two land on each other but Astrid's axe is in Hiccup's shield. Hiccup rips his hand out of the shield and whispers "go for it" with a flirting smile. She smirks back and as the dragon charges she swings the axe nailing the dragon right in the head knocking the dragon out instantly.

The crowd cheers, Astrid is the obvious winner, but still Gothi chooses her as the victor

"Ha ha! I did it" Astrid yells, full of excitement. She then turns to hiccup who is helping the rest of the gang get up and to the infirmary, like Snotlout. She turns serious and walks over to Hiccup.

"Thank you" she said hesitantly

"No Problem" Hiccup responded. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds

"I know what you wanted to ask" Astrid continued." I just wanted to say after the past week i got to see a side of you i never thought you had, i guess i just got caught up in the moment and i didn't know how i felt at the time so that's why i left, but i do now" she got red in the face and gave him a hug and ran back into the crowd to celebrate

"WOW" Hiccup thought to himself and he just stood their speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

CH-8 Welcome home

Back at home Hiccup is messing around with his sword as his father walks through the door.

"DAD!" Hiccup yelled dropping the sword he was practicing with " Did you- I mean, when did you get back, I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow"

"Surprise" Stoick said laughing out loud "We caught enough fish to resupply what we lost".

"Hiccup, can i talk to you for a moment" Stoick got serious

"Yeah dad, what is it?" Hiccup said sitting at the table with his father

"I've been hearing some things since I got back to shore" He continued "That you were the top of your class, in Dragon training, and I hear you've been out in the woods with a certain someone" Stoick face looked like he was on the prowl ready to kill, and Hiccup tried to hid in his chair "The Chief hear everything that goes on on this island" he stood up and walked over to Hiccup

"THAT'S MY BOY" he yelled patting him on the back.

"Umm… Thanks Dad, but your kinda crushing my ribs… oww"

"Oh sorry, I'm just proud that you finally got out of that shell of yours, to come back and hear that you are the top of your class and the you have a girlfri-"

"She's not my girlfriend, it's just Astrid, were friends, she helped me get ready for dragon training, and I owe it all to her" Hiccup corrected

"Yes i know, and i heard she was the victor, Her parents must be very proud of her" Stoick said going upstairs to his room

"And you're not mad i didn't?" Hiccup questioned

"No, i wasn't even sure if you'd make it past the first day" He comes back down stairs and puts both of his hands on Hiccup's shoulder, kneeling down in front of him. " You've already made me proud by, being in the top of the class, I couldn't ask more from you, I am proud to call you my son"

"Well, thanks, maybe i will give it a try with Astrid" Hiccup responded

"Then go do it" Stoick said

"Welp" Stoick said getting back up " I have cheif'n to do, I'll see you around son" He walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Oh, hi Astrid, and congratulations" Hiccup heard his father talking from the other side of the door "of course he's inside, go right ahead"

"Oh no" Hiccup whispered to himself "he didn't"

Astrid walks through the door "he did"

"Hey Astrid, how's it goin" he said with excitement standing up

"You have no idea" she said with a smile "I can't believe i get to face the Monstrous Nightmare in front of the whole village it's going to be amazing!"

"Yeah I bet, I'm happy for you, you deserve it" Hiccup said

"Thanks, I can't wait to get in there and take that beast down!" Astrid growled with a sarcastic rage

" Ok Thor, lets calm down, you still got two days till then"

"I can't help it I'm so excited." she said "Anyway i came over here for a different reason"

"And that is"

" The town is throwing a party to celebrate, and i wanted to invite you myself"

"Oh ok, yeah, I'll be there" Hiccup responded

"Ok Great, I'll let my parents know you're coming, in the meantime we both need to start training again, so let's go"

"Lead the way" hiccup said and they both headed back out. Astrid to train for her fight and Hiccup, just to spend time with his crush.


	9. Chapter 9

CH-9- All or Nothing

"Welp I can show my face in public again!" Stoick says walking out to greet the crowd, the crowd laughs "But, hello everyone and welcome to the final section of dragon training, today the winner of the dragon training and the chance to face off against the monstrous nightmare is Astrid Hofferson" Stoick says as the crowd cheered. "Astrid has made her family very proud, she deserves it" Stoick continued

As Stoick is talking to the crowed, Gobber is giving Astrid a pep-talk "remember watch you left, keep behind your shield and don't get killed"

"Gobber, I appreciate the words but I got this" Astrid replied getting pumped up, Gobber just frowned

"Hey Astrid" Hiccup said walking down into the staging area

"Hiccup!" she said running to give him a hug.

"Well someone's excited"

"Are you kidding me I'm pumped"

"Well good luck, I'll be right here, remember all or nothing"

"I will, and Hiccup, when this is over, you're taking me out on a date."

Hiccup got red in the face "Yeah no problem, It's a date"

"Yeah I just said that" she said laughing as she walked to the gate.

"Alright it's time" Gobber said opening the gate. Astrid takes a look back at Hiccup and walks into the ring. The crowd cheers and roars like thunder, she grabs a shield and an axe.

"Hmm, I would've gone for the hammer" Stoick says to the people next to him

Astrid gets ready in her fighting stance and gives a nod to the gate keeper…. The gate opens.

The dragon busts out of the cage and shoots fire into the crowd as they all dodge it just in time. It notices Astrid and the both charge at each other. Astrid starts by swinging her axe in front of the dragon and the dragon returns fire with a fire blast. Astrid rolls out of the way and throws her axe at the dragon's head but he tail-whips it away and tail whips Astrid into the wall breaking two of her ribs.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yells. Astrid gets up holding her ribs and puts a hand up telling Hiccup to stop.

"Gobber we need to help her she won't survive" Hiccup says in panic

"There's nothing we can do Hiccup, it's up to her to fight back" Gobber says turning to tell Astrid what to do like a ringside coach

Astrid tires to run to get a new shield and the dragon fires another shot just missing Astrid but burning the rest of the shields. The crowd gasps in losing hope she will survive. She finds a sword and lets out a battle cry, charging at the beast and lands a blow under its body slicing its chest as she slides under the dragon. She gets up and tries it again but the dragon jumps and lands a foot on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"AAAHHHHH!" Astrid screams in pain.

"ASTRID" Hiccup yells, he's had enough. Hiccup opens the staging gate and slides under it running into the rink

"Hiccup don't" Gobber yells. He looks at Stoick on the other side of the rink. Stoick stands up and get serious but doesn't say anything

Hiccup grabs a club and hurls it at the beast hitting it in the face. The dragon looks at hiccup and chases him around the ring firing fire blast after fire blast. As Astrid picks herself up she sees Hiccup distracting the beast she picks up a knife, the only thing she could hold, and Hiccup find a half broken shield. As the dragon corners Hiccup, Astrid throws the knife, again at the head, and it lands in the dragon's eye. The beast yells out a giant roar and goes after Astrid in rage, she tries to run but the beast grabs her with its teeth and punctures her chest. She yells in agony and passes out. The dragon drops her and Hiccup lifts his head up to find her laying on the ground bleeding out.

"NOOOO, ASTRID!" Hiccup yells

"He grabs Astrid's axe, in a fit of rage, charges the beast he jumps off the weapon crate and strikes down chopping the Monstrous Nightmares head clean off.

The crowd is quiet. Stoick frozen in disbelief, all he can come to say is "Thor almighty"

Hiccup runs to Astrid, dropping the axe, hoping she's still alive, "Astrid, Astrid!" he yells "Oh Thor please be alive, please don't leave me" tearing up he can barely see at all. He turns her body over and sits next to her propping her head up. He tries to wake her up, and she starts to cough, coughing up blood.

"Did we win" she smiled

"Yeah" he laughed back "we won"

"Good" she said "Hiccup I'm sorry, I messed up" she cringes in pain

"No don't say that" he tries to hold back his tears "Remember yesterday, how much fun we had"

"Yeah i do *cough**cough* I love you Hiccup; I should've said it earlier…. Thank you….

for everything"

"I love you too Astrid" they share their first kiss and she finds the strength to put her hand on his cheek, leaving a handprint on Hiccup's face. Slowly her hand falls to the ground with the life that leave her body.

Hiccup can't do nothing but sit their clenching her body crying his soul out as the crowed up high watches in horror.

Stoick jumps down into the ring and walks to his son putting a hand over Hiccup's shoulder "She's gone son; Astrid is in Valhalla now"

"She was the only one who cared to go out of their way to help me" Hiccup said wiping his tears. He picked her up and carried her out of the rink leaving Stoick behind and a stain of what she left behind.


	10. Chapter 10

CH-10 Astrids Ship

"May the Valkyries take you to Valhalla and may the gods be kind welcoming you into their arms" Stoick Chants "May you find peace and feast with our ancestors in the great hall singing and sharing stories of your mortal lives. You were brave and noble….*sigh*.. A true warrior, a true Viking." Stoick continues. Then he pulls his bow back and lets go, her family and hiccup follow sending a line of arrows across the bay and onto Astrid's ship.

Hiccup drops the bow his eyes full of tears, as red as blood still on his clothes. As the ship sails off and the townspeople are gone hiccup is still there looking out over the bay, all alone. "I'm sorry Astrid, I should've killed that dragon sooner, I'm not ready to be a dragon killer like you. I'll never be like you…... why did you have to leave so soon, i don't know if I'll ever be the same as i was before. I loved you and you felt the same way, all the time we spent together. It was a match made by the gods and yet they took that away from us as quick as they gave it. I don't know if I can live without you but I'll try to do my best. I'll see you soon" As hiccup stands on the edge of the bay the rest of the teens come up behind him.

"Hiccup are you ok" Fishlegs asks but gets no response "Guys we need to help him"

"Yeah how, do you have any ideas" Snotlout says gesturing to Fishlegs

"No but anything is better than seeing him like this" Fishlegs rebutted

"I say we throw him a party" Tuffnut yells

"Umm that's not exactly what i had in mind" Fishlegs face palms

"Just forget it, he needs to sort this out himself, he needs to just be alone for now" Snotlout tells the group with sincerity.

Hiccup turns around and faces them his eyes still red dripping with tears "I hate them all, i will kill every single one of the beasts that stand in my way and i will become the best chief this island has ever seen. We will no longer be afraid of dragons, they will be afraid of us!"

"So let's get started" Snotlout said punching his hand while the rest of the kids all putting their game faces on "It's time to party!"

"For Astrid!" Hiccup says

"For Astrid!' they all respond


End file.
